Momentos en la mente de un criminal consultor
by Itsaso Adhara
Summary: Mi primer fic en el tercer mes, del rally The Game is On. Jim Moriarty puede presumir de tener toda una fortaleza mental, donde la capilla sixtina es tan solo la antesala, pasando por las catacumbas, Castledelfonso y la biblioteca del Vaticano como su centro de recreos, los disfruta tanto al igual que la compañía. Beteado por Gudea. Larga vida a Scotland Yard.


Beteado por la maravillosa y paciente **Gudea**

Momentos en la mente de un criminal consultor

James Moriarty rara vez se encuentra ocioso, eso está claro, con toda una red criminal de alcance mundial, difícilmente puede darse ese lujo; mucho más cuando tiene que dar órdenes a la red que tiene en Sudamérica, en Estados Unidos, en China o Taiwán, cualquiera que esté fuera del horario de Inglaterra.

Pero hoy, raramente, es uno de esos días en lo que todo se encuentra "tranquilo", un eufemismo que es claro indicativo de que sus subordinados y más que nadie su mano derecha están trabajando por él, por supuesto bajo las directivas que les dio. Así que tenía una "tarde libre" y por ende incluso la noche, se sumergió entonces en su propio palacio mental, otra palabra elegante para decir que lo que se entendía como "palacio" era en realidad una fortaleza que haría envidiar a la Santa Sede en Roma, porque tenía desde la Capilla Sixtina como la antesala de su fortaleza, pasando por las catacumbas y finalmente Castelgandolfo con sus dos cúpulas de observatorio y su impresionante vista al lago y al bosque en su parte trasera; sí, a Jim Moriarty, a pesar de ser el único criminal consultor de mundo, le gusta la paz y la tranquilidad de los sitios amplios y en ocasiones silenciosos.

El enésimo suspiro vuelve a surgir desde el interior de su pecho, pero es que nunca imaginó que podría meterse él mismo en ese inconveniente tan mundano; ahora entendía a su némesis, ambos habían cometido el error terrible de hacerse de un punto débil, una grieta en su armadura que tanto tiempo les había costado construir... casi toda su vida.

Ríe con ganas, en la soledad de ese apartamentucho en medio del sitio más miserable de la ciudad, algo que ni siquiera toma en cuenta cuando está sumergido en su fortaleza, en estos momentos está en la mejor parte de ésta… la biblioteca, con lo mejor de la tecnología para conservar los libros más valiosos de la historia humana, sus sillas acolchadas y de la madera más fina del mundo: caoba, sus tintes oscuros le dan esa elegancia única. Está sentado en una con la pierna cruzada, escucha como música de fondo en bocinas escondidas, el réquiem de Mozart, la obra completa; mira hacia arriba, admirando los más de cien arcos, tan hermosamente adornados en alto relieve con pinturas inigualables como los ángeles de Botticelli y esculturas de Miguel Ángel. ¡Quien imaginaría que ese mono que empezó a caminar sobre sus cuatro extremidades hace millones de años, a través de su evolución lenta, fuera capaz de hacer esas grandes proezas…! ¡Bueno!, alguno de esos monos fueron los ancestros de él, de Sherlock y de Mycroft, ¡agghh! Algunos seres realmente habían evolucionado para manejar la mayor cantidad de información en su cerebro, perfectos prácticamente.

Otro suspiro y en esta ocasión gruñe, definitivamente le enfurece tener este tipo de debilidades, mucho más porque son por causa de un ser tan poco evolucionado, porque a los ojos de él, es tan imbécil, tan idiota, tan estúpidamente encantador… Sacude la cabeza, ahora frente a él en medio de la biblioteca aparece otra silla igual de cómoda que la suya, la imagen se está solidificando. Siente cómo sus ojos se abren maravillados e intenta contener esa sonrisa estúpida que seguramente se formará, pero no puede, mejor dicho, no quiere evitarlo. En su propio sitio hace aparecer una mesa exquisitamente tallada con ondas y filigranas elegantes, un servicio de vino tinto merlot y dos copas de cristal cortado, se pone de pie para llenarlas y acercarse con paso elegante y felino hacia su "invitado".

Su inquietud se aplaca un poco al verse reflejado en esos ojos azul profundo a la vez que escucha el tañer alegre de las campanas que reflejan su propia alegría al encontrarse en tan grandiosa compañía. Su brazo se extiende para acercar la copa a su invitado, quien alza su mano blanca para tomarla y de paso rozar los dedos de su anfitrión, en un claro intento de seducción. Si tan solo supiera que es más que suficiente su presencia para hacerlo perder su poco e inexistente sentido de preservación cada vez que lo encuentra o ve.

Y se convierte en caos cuando lo escucha hablar, daría todo lo que tiene por tan solo, por tan solo… ¡Maldición!, no lo soporta más, se arroja prácticamente sobre él para levantarlo de esa silla, porque desde que lo visualizó en ese traje no podría despegarle la vista de encima, ese azul cobalto combina tan bien con sus ojos, la camisa de una blancura exquisita, con la corbata a juego, con el mismo azul pero con delicadas líneas diagonales blancas, con un perfecto nudo inglés, sus zapatos totalmente lustrosos y, cómo no, ese regalo que le hizo llegar hace tiempo, las mancuernillas de zafiro engarzadas en oro, reluciendo tan bien… otro maldito suspiro; si fuera su dueño, siempre andaría vestido así.

Esos labios delgados, rosados, tan apetecibles con ganas de morderlos hasta hacerlos sangrar, sacude la cabeza, ¡imposible! Avienta la maldita copa contra el piso, lleno de rabia, sabe que debe ser práctico, esa obsesión tan mal sana no lo llevará a nada. Lo sabe perfectamente, él no puede tener fallas, errores tan básicos de ese tipo.

Respira profundo, por un instante estuvo a punto de ser expulsado de su propia fortaleza pero no, pudo aferrarse, aunque su invitado se ha quedado ahí, estático, congelado en el tiempo, mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa ligera adornando su rostro. Se acerca para poder acariciarlo, cediendo a esa tentación; ya no es una piel joven, pero aún es suave y adora sentirla libre de todo rastro de barba, al menos su after shave es el indicado, no dejando asperezas. Reduce más el espacio, su olor, ¡oh, adora ese olor! Es como el de un infante, suave, dulce, que perfectamente puede hacerlo tranquilizarse, como ahora lo está.

De nuevo ese pensamiento, daría su imperio por tenerlo entre sus brazos. En su mundo ideal, él sería su mano derecha, ejecutando sus órdenes, alguien tan imparable, su arma letal, que después de las misiones llegaría más que listo para satisfacer sus "siguientes" directrices y el mejor sitio para cumplirlo sería una cama. Esas manos lo recorrerían prestas, rápidas y ansiosas por complacerle, haciéndolo estremecer... Una sombra tras él aparece, es más alta que su invitado. El maldito intruso, quien se lo arrebata en un segundo, porque ahora ha dejado de tener el aspecto que le dio y lo maldice, lo odió en esos instantes, porque de un traje de marca, pasa a ser desechado para dar paso a unos pantalones corrientes de mezclilla, una camisa a cuadros, un suéter típico de lana y una chamarra de pana para cubrirse el frío y para completar el horrendo cuadro: unos zapatos que tuvieron sus mejores tiempos.

Se va tras el intruso como perro tras su dueño y eso provoca que toda su fortaleza se colapse, las catacumbas, Castelgandolfo, la capilla Sixtina, todo queda en ruinas como si un terremoto de escala 10 hubiera sacudido su mundo.

¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡NO!, tenía que haber sido suyo, esa lealtad inigualable, debió conocerlo antes que Sherlock, debió…

¡Maldición! John Hamish Watson, debió haber sido suyo, así lo quiso desde que era pequeño y fue su vecino durante medio año, fue él quien le dio sus mejores recuerdos infantiles a los cinco años; de ser un niño no deseado y solitario pasó a sentirse a gusto por primera vez con alguien de su edad. Lástima que Johnny no lo recordara, típico de él, una mente normal olvida muchas cosas, pero él, no, jamás lo olvidó.

Afortunadamente nadie lo sabía, ni lo sabría, ni siquiera Moran su actual mano derecha, porque John Watson era el pequeño error, abertura en su sistema, esa pequeña grieta que podría provocar una falla generalizada y hacerlo caer. Era algo inconcebible.

Desafortunadamente eso también implicaba a Sherlock irónico; una total y completa paradoja, dos hombres de grandes intelectos enamorados de un ser humano tan "común"… cierto, no, no tan común, si pudo atrapar a ambos.

A pesar de todos sus planes por deshacerse de ese error, hasta esta fecha han sido imposibles, ni siquiera en la piscina, cuando lo volvió a tener tan cerca, pero… Algún día, algún día podría hacerlo, deshacerse de ese error, lo juraba por su nombre. Mientras tanto únicamente le quedaba su fortaleza donde podía recrearse con la presencia de esa criatura tan "común" como única en este universo.

John Watson era un error en un par de sistemas perfectos y algún día debería eliminarlo.

FIN

Sí, en mi fic Jim conoció a John cuando tenían cinco años, convivieron juntos durante unos cinco meses antes de que James se mudara nuevamente y nunca volvieron a tener contacto.


End file.
